Only in Gotham
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Tim Drake A.K.A Red Robin finds a helpful Gotham citizen.
1. Returning a favor

THUD

Kayla looked out of new apartment in Gotham she had recently moved in being on the first floor. She stepped out she gasped as she saw the crumpled body of Red Robin. "Oh, no" she said. She went over to him to see the reason he fell. As a newly graduated LPN she drug him in her apartment whoever hurt might be around so she hurried. He was lighter than she thought. She pulled him on her bed and took off his shirt and saw what was going on. "Ok. You can do this. I can't ruin his I.D. so Gotham General is out of the question."

RR Pov

I woke up, I tried to sit up but found I couldn't. My ribs where bandaged, I wasn't in the batcave, it was a small room. My head throbbed I tried to think what happened drawing a blank. A young woman with light brown hair walked in. "Hello, Red Robin my name is Kayla, I found you outside my apartment building. I'm a LPN, I took care of you the best I could. Who can I contact to get you?"

She looked too young to be a LPN. I reached up my mask was in place. I sighed. "Thank you, Kayla normally people just leave me in the streets. What happened to me this time?" I was still thinking on the last question she had asked me.

She pulled out a notebook and read off of it, "Knife wounds on both sides of chest, blood loss, a nasty gash on your head, and at least two broken ribs." She looked at me. "I would have taken you to the hospital, but I figured you would want to keep your I.D. a secret."

I looked around at her. "Thank you for everything, I hope I haven't been too much trouble."

"You haven't. Do you want anything to eat or drink? I have some coffee or tea or cream of chicken soup or macaroni and cheese." I was thirsty and hungry so I replied, "Coffee sounds great and so does the cream of chicken soup." She turned around and walked out of the room. I looked around my shirt and cape were folded on a chair, my belt beside them. I hated to admit it, but it looked like Kayla bandaged me as well or even better than Alfred.

Kayla came back with a hospital tray it had a coffee and a bowl of soup on it. She smiled "Don't tell Gotham General I took this." As I ate I asked her why she helped me.

"I'm not from Gotham," she began "I grew up in Budhaven one night I stayed out too late my parents told me a million times not too. I thought I knew better. My friends left me and a man came after me." She faltered and then started again. "He tried to rape me, but out of nowhere Nightwing appeared he saved me. After that I decided I was going to help people too, anyone I could. I never got to thank him, he made sure I got home safely. " She said it with tears in her eyes.

So that was why she helped me. "Nightwing is my brother, I'll tell him you said thank you." I changed the subject. "This soup is really good."

"Thanks, try and get some sleep." She took the empty mug and bowl turned off the lights. Sleep came to me easily.

Kayla drove to Gotham General to get some medicine for Red Robin. That was much different than she expected her night to go. It was her day off, but no one commented on her being there. She was back in her apartment in less than thirty minutes. Red Robin was still asleep so she settled on her couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Kayla woke up and slowly. "That was a crazy dream. That wasn't a dream." Opening her eyes she knew she was on her couch. She got up saw Red Robin was still asleep. So she made her breakfast. She woke up Red Robin.

RR Pov

I was being lightly shook. "Hey, I need you to wake up."

"What is it?" I winced as I tried to sit up.

"I need to check your bandages and give you a shot. You aren't allergic to penicillin are you?"

She deftly checked my bandages replacing the one on my head. "I'm not allergic to penicillin, is it needed? I have a thing about needles." Completing the last round of white bandage on my head she looked at me.

"A tough vigilante like you can't handle needles?" She gave me a shot of penicillin to ward off an infection. she asked, "Do you need to call anyone?"

"Yeah, I haven't checked in they are probably all worried."

I'll get you some breakfast." She handed me her phone. She left so I got out her phone and called Wayne Manor.

"Wayne Manor, Alfred speaking." It was nice to hear a familiar voice.

"Alfred, this is Red Robin I got into trouble. I am fine now could use some pick up preferable Nightwing."

"Where are you, Timothy? Why Richard? "

"I will get back to on where in a second." Kayla walked in she gave me some coffee and more soup.

"Where am I?" I asked her before she turned to leave.

"Low income apartments two minutes from Gotham General Apartment 21H."

"Thank you. Agent A. I am two minutes from Gotham General first floor of low income apartments Apartment 21H. Come tonight with the Batmobile." We said goodbye.

"You can come back in." I yelled. Kayla did come in about a minute later.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you someone is picking me up tonight. Thank you for your nursing skills. What's your name?"

"That doesn't seem fair for me to tell you my name, but I will anyway, Kayla Livingstone." I laughed.

That night Nightwing picked me up. He thanked her for taking care of me. She told him she was returning a favor. At the cave Alfred looked over my stitches giving his approval. I gave him Kayla's paper work on me.

Kayla's POV

A month after that night I came home dead tired. It had been a long day in the E.R. I turned on the lights in the kitchen I saw a vase of calla lilies with a note: Thanks again. Signed R.R.

Nights like that I love being a nurse. I smiled as I smelled the pink lilies.


	2. In Need Of A Favor

Kayla's POV

I put some water in calla lily vase and slipped into my long black night gown exhausted, I laid down on my bed. I plugged my phone to charge and closed my eyes. I heard scratching on my door. Immediately, alert I sat up I grabbed my phone and peaked in the hole in the door. I gasped. A man dressed in black was trying to break in. He looked dirty and he had a knife in one hand. I needed to get out there was a small window in the kitchen. I made a mad dash to it.

Crash! The door is gone the man is coming at me. I am trying to get the window unstuck.

"Well, missy it's time you learned what happens to folk who help bats." He spat out. He was going to kill me. I was in the kitchen I looked for a weapon my knife drawer was close to him so I grabbed my rolling pin. My hands had a slight tremor to them. I didn't want to die.

He came at me quickly, grabbing at me hair he had a fist full slamming my head on the counter tops. Not good I now am seeing double. He took his knife and stabbed me. Blood was gushing out now I took the rolling pin and smashed it on his head he went down like a sack of bricks.

Still clutching my phone I broke a promise, I called the number Red Robin had. Someone answered on the third ring. I leaned against a cabinet trying to slow the bleeding.

"Wayne Manor." A crisp English accent said.

I started crying then. "I am so… sorry… I must have… the wrong number… I thought this… was… Red… Robin." That sealed it he was my last hope and somehow I dialed the wrong number. I couldn't go to the hospital. Every criminal would think I knew Red Robin for certain I wouldn't die now, but later it was guaranteed. I couldn't take care of it myself.

Dial tone. Poor man must have thought I was crazy. I propped my legs up so I wouldn't go into shock so quickly. Not that it mattered anymore.

R.R. Pov

I just dropped off some calla lilies at the nurse's apartment. A little thank you no one in Gotham ever helped a bat. I swung away as a I got a call that a robbery was in progress. I wanted to see her, find the lilies, but vigilanteness calls and so did Alfred ten minutes later.

"Red Robin I just got a call from a distraught girl at the manor who thought this was your number. I traced it to the nurse's apartment you need to check out. Carefully." He ended the transmission.

I swung as fast as I could to Kayla's apartment. I entered through the bathroom window, warily I walked through the small apartment. I ran to the kitchen when I saw her. Lying in the floor blood was everywhere. A man was in the floor also, I zip tied his hands together. I looked at Kayla her face was white as snow, she was unresponsive he pulse was slow, but there. I knew why she'd been targeted. She had helped me.

I picked up my comm. Nightwing, I need you to bring the Batmobile to Kayla Livingstone's apartment right now! She's been stabbed. Got the perp." I looked through her kitchen drawers till I found towels I compressed one against the wound to slow the bleeding. I ran into her bedroom I seized her comforter and ran to where she was. If I was right, and I hoped I wasn't she was going into shock. I wrapped the blanket around her.

"Nightwing, what is you E.T.A.?" I asked over the comm. As I picked her up. She felt cold and light in my arms. Her hair spilled over my arm. I realized she had a bad gash on her temple.

"Two minutes. Will she be okay? " I pondered the question. I didn't know.

"I really don't know just hurry."

Will I make her die? Probably not. Make her suffer? Yes! What about the man sent to get her? Yes, he is going to suffer more. Next chapter won't be so quick to upload. What does everyone think so far? Like Kayla hate her? WriterofGotham


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing got there in a minute exactly, without a word I put her in the Batmobile I held her the trip to the cave wasn't long, yet it felt like an eternity. I had Radioed Alfred to let him know we were coming with an injured civvie. She would need blood, I held her while hacking into the hospitals records. Kayla Livingstone was AB negative, mentally I tried to think if one of us had that type, it is rare. Bruce! That's his type. All of us have blood frozen for when the unavoidable happens it's usually us who use the blood, not other people.

Alfred was prepared when I carried her in. He started her on Bruce's blood and another IV. I had unfinished business at her apartment. She had to live, the last thing I want is for someone to die on my account after helping me. I took one last look her.

"I have some business to take care of. I'll be here before she wakes up." I left Nightwing to help Alfred I needed to hit someone. Bruce and Damian would need the situation explained to them. I would tell when I got back. I could hear the lecture coming.

I arrived at her apartment the man was awake and cursing trying to escape. I kept an eye on him approaching him he yelled at me.

"The little bird's back. That mean I did my job right? Woman dead?" I didn't answer if he thought she was dead she might not be targeted.

"Who hired you?" I asked. Lifting him up by his shirt he laughed.

"Same person who wants you dead." Two men came out of her bedroom with pistols. I grabbed the man by his zip tied hands and drug him with me. His buddies close behind I needed more intel he could provide. Bullets were flying everywhere. I felt a burn on my left shoulder. I had been hit or grazed. I ran in to an alley ducking behind a dumpster, I glared at him putting a rag in his mouth to keep him quiet.

"I want answers you can tell me or the Red Hood." I told him threats aren't usually what I do, but Jason did owe me a favor. His face registered surprise. Red Hood was enough to scare him.

"I was hired a week ago to take you out no one else. I almost did then you tumbled off the roof I was going to finish you off but that girl got to you first. I was going to finish you both off that night. The man who hired me wanted me to wait. Kill her then no one would help bats." He paused and looked at me, "Don't call in Hood he's crazy."

"Keep talking." I poked him.

"It wasn't personal. Panguin wanted you dead and her in a way that no one would help bats." I took him the G.C.P.D. and headed to the manor I was exhausted and hurting.

I came into the Batcave I saw that Alfred was cleaning the operating table, Kayla was laying on one of the beds in the infirmary, still out of it. Bruce was there looking at her and Damian was had his scowl plastered on his face. Neither saw I was back.

"Reckless, and stupid Tim is such an imbecilic person." Damian laughed bitterly.

Bruce scowled and didn't say anything. Not a good sign.

I stepped more in the light. "How is she Alfred?" I asked the old gentleman he looked at me and replied.

"Well, Mistress Livingstone had lost more blood than a person should, the knife she had been stabbed caught her lower intestine I was able to patch her up. She should wake up in the morning."

Bruce glared at me, "Explain."

"What did Dick tell you?" I asked. My shoulder throbbed, I just wanted to take a shower.

"That you would explain why a civilian is in the batcave."

I sat down on the examination table taking off my shirt to examine the damage. I told my story exactly how it happened. Alfred had taken care of my shoulder, by the time I was done.

Damian still looked mad, but that was hardly out of the ordinary. Bruce had his blank face on.

"Bruce, I am sorry, if there was any other way I wouldn't have brought her here. I wasn't going to let her die because she helped me."

"Hit the showers and go to bed." He left with Damian trialing behind. Dick was already in bed it had been a rough week. I took a shower careful of my new wound. I went back to the cave. Alfred was awake beside Kayla.

"Go to sleep Alfred, I will keep an eye on her."

"Very well, Master Timothy." He left, I settled in the bat computer chair and started investigating why Penguin wanted me dead. Every fifteen minutes I checked her, after my fourth cup of coffee I finally figured out why Penguin wanted me dead. Kayla was collateral damage.

Penguin had been smuggling drugs in the building a block away from my apartment he must have thought that I was going to shut him down. It was drugs and guns. I was definitely going to shut him down now I had surveillance footage that dated back weeks of him and thugs buying and selling drugs and guns. I felt blind I should have realized before now what was going on.

Kayla's Pov

I woke up feeling like the time I got my wisdom teeth cut out. I felt dizzy and my side burned, then I remember what had happened. I got stabbed? Where am I? I tried sitting up, falling down.

Authors note:

Hey, think you all for reading there will be about three more chapters left. Reviews are loved by me more than geloto and that is saying a lot. WriteofGotham.


	4. What happens To People Who Hurt Bats

Kayla's Pov

I woke up feeling like the time I got my wisdom teeth cut out. I felt dizzy and my side burned, then I remember what had happened. I got stabbed? Where am I? I tried sitting up, falling down. It was a cave I tried looking around there was a large computer with someone slumped over it asleep I could hear snoring.

"H-hello?"

The man that was asleep woke up, he fell out of the chair. He jumped out of the floor looking around till his eyes fell on me. At least I think that's what happened he had a domino mask on. He walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I just got stabbed. Is that what happened? Who are you?" I tried to sit up, he helped me and laughed.

"We have met before you probably don't recognize me in sweats. I am Red Robin." Okay, that made some sense. I guess.

"Not to be ungrateful, but how did you find me? and why am I in a cave? I mean is Batman really a bat?" I asked. I was beginning to feel tired and loopy. He gave an explanation. "Prowler alert near your apartment, I went to check it out. No, Batman is just a man who dresses as a bat and haunts the night." He paused for a second and more seriously stated, "I am sorry you got hurt because of me." No one ever cared about my feelings, I had always taken responsibility for my actions.

"No biggie, you didn't stab me." right then an older gentleman walked in. He looked at me and then at Red Robin. He didn't have a mask on, he looked like a well dressing grandfather.

"Hello, Mistress Livingstone how are you this morning? I am Agent A." he told me the same voice that answered the phone last night… I was in the batcaave which, was Wayne Manor. The only thought in my mind was play dumb. "Agent A'' checked my stab wound he told what he'd done. Red Robin excused himself to give a report to batman. I fell asleep soon after he gave me a light breakfast.

Red Robin's POV

As Alfred was checking Kayla, I left to find Bruce to fill him in on the Penguin situation. I knew Kayla would not be safe in Gotham even when he was off the streets.

Bruce saw me and looked surprised. "Did you get any sleep last night Tim?"

"I got a few hours." Meaning two. "More importantly, I found who was after me and who tried to kill Kayla." I filled Bruce in on the operation Penguin was running. We carefully laid out a plan to get penguin. I also put in a few calls to a speedster, Bart is a good friend. He would check out a few leads on apartments and jobs in Central. Living in Gotham wasn't an option for Kayla any more.

I ate breakfast with in silence, I went back to the Batcave to print out all the evidence on Penguin. Kayla was asleep, so I quietly found and sent all the evidence to the GCPD. Tonight the Bats will be picking up a Penguin and his goons.

All the family was alerted to the situation. Soon Cass, Steph, Jason, Damian, Bruce, and Damian where all suited up. Tonight we would get Penguin. The Warehouse was quiet as we glided through the air with grappling hooks. Landing on the roof we crashed through to skylight. Glass went everywhere, Jason provided cover with rubber bullets. We all had two or three goons per bat. Their inexperience made them easy to take down. One or two got a lucky shot, but the three I took down gave up after their guns where gone. We zip tied their hands. The police would be their soon.

Penguin didn't even try to fight he put his arms up. "Alright, Bats you got me."

I pulled my arm back and gave him a haymaker on the nose. He fell down hard surprise written on his once smug face.

"This is what happens to people who hurt friends of bats." I continued to beat him till Bruce pulled me off. Cass gave him a final kick, earning her a bat glare. I love my sister.

The cops came and took them away, they had to call an ambulance for Penguin. No one said he didn't deserve it.

We spit up patrolling, after Penguins bust it was quiet for Gotham. I had a lull so I stood on building looking out at Gotham's lights. It was a great night.

When we came back to the cave Alfred looked over all of us, none of us sustained any injuries. Kayla was awake and had been conversing with Alfred. She had more color today, she wasn't so pale, which was good. She seemed to study everyone as came in.

Everyone went to bed exhausted. I told Kayla I would talk to her tomorrow. I was not looking forward to the conversion, I call "I moved you to Central City so no one will put a hit one you." Bart had texted me he found a few possible jobs and an apartment for her. I got him to get the lease I paid for with cash no one would be able to trace. He stocked it with food and cleaned It, assuring me it was in a good neighborhood. Tomorrow the most the bat family would be packing her things from her old apartment. I fell asleep in the middle of my plan for tomorrow.

I woke and walked in the kitchen going straight for the coffee that was smelling like heaven. I poured a cup and drank the scalding liquid. A few minutes I was awake and could think better. I walked down to the cave and started talking to Kayla.

"Good morning Kayla, how are you feeling?" she was sitting up eating a breakfast that Alfred prepared.

"I'm great. Agent A cooks like no on else. He said that my stiches were good and I could start walking today." She stared at me like she could see past my sunglasses.

"It won't be safe for you in Gotham anymore, I set up an apartment in Central city for you. I have a friend that you can call if you need anything. My partners and I are going today to clean out your apartment. We can pull strings so you could work anywhere in Central. You'll be safer there."

I watched her face to see if she would be furious or resigned. She was neither.

"I was so worried about going back to the ghetto. How can I repay you for the apartment?" she asked to my surprise.

"You got stabbed because you helped me. It's paid in full." I told her.

"Thank you, Red Robin. Is your friend a superhero? Just saying it's been a terrifying and awesome week. I love you guys, especially Agent A." She smiled.

"I've never lived anywhere sunny, only in Bludhaven and Gotham what does the sun look like?" I smiled.

"It's terrible it burns your skin, and blinds you. Really, everyone is friendly in Central City and the rogues don't believe in violence towards women and children. Big plus no Joker. "

"I'm sold I'm not really leaving anyone behind my parents are dead and my sister and I don't talk to each other anymore she won't care if I'm gone. I haven't made many friends in Gotham. Central sounds like a great change."


	5. Chapter 5

I went with Cassie, Dick, and Steph to clean out Kayla's apartment. She didn't have a lot of things so it didn't take a lot of time. Everything was in boxes in a trailer at the Manor in only a few hours. Cass and Steph decided to keep her company for a few hours, Cassie stared and Steph talked enough for both of them. I decided to talk to Alfred.

He was cutting the corners around a blue berry pie he was getting ready to put in the oven, Alfred turned around. "Master Timothy, do you want something to eat?"

"I would love some cookies." I replied.

"You know where they are located." I got the cookies and set a few on a plate with a glass of milk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alfred said curtly.

I sighed "I told Kayla that I set up arrangements for her to move to Central, but she took it like, it was the best thing ever. I don't understand."

"Some people take what they get in life with a smile, others never move on from it, others complain it depends on the person."

I took that explanation as truth Alfred was smarter than Bruce and myself put together. I drove a truck and trailer with all of Kayla's things minus a few outfits to Central City to unpack. Bart met with me and we set up her apartment, I hadn't talked with Bart in months it was great to talk to him. Between running WE and being Red Robin it didn't leave time for friendships. After we were done unpacking I ordered fifty pizzas from a Papa Jimbo's. it was almost like being a kid in the Titans again. I told him about Kayla what all transpired.

"Dude, I thought that no one helped Bats in Gotham. Only in Gotham does a Bludhavennite help a Bat." He continued to laugh and say, "Only in Gotham."

After we ate all the pizza {Bart ate all the pizza} and talked. He got a call from Berry the rogues were trying to rob jewelry store. I went to the bank and set up an account for Kayla she had apartment rent taken care of for six months, and twenty thousand dollars in her account. It was just money I had from my parents estate, not like I need it being the only heir to the Drake fortune and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

A week later Alfred declared Kayla safe to move out on her own. It was nice on the drive there we all wore sunglasses. Kayla insisted, if Cassie and Dick did so did she. So all four of us walked into her apartment wearing sun glasses Bart took one look at us and laughed.

"So this is Kayla, huh you really took her in the batfamily." Pointing to the glasses.

"This is Bart Allen, the friend I was telling you about." She took off her glasses.

"So Red Robin never told me are you a superhero or a groupie of something?"

Bart laughed again in the blink of an eye he was in his Impulse suit. "I like to think hero. Here is my number if you are ever in any trouble or need someone to talk to, or you know want to go out for coffee. " he handed he a slip of paper. He left in a second and returned in street clothes.

"I will keep that in mind." Kayla answered. She explored her new apartment and gushing over any little thing.

"You've made me feel so safe, saving my life, I think this calls for a group hug. If hero's do hugs that is." Kayla smiled as we all hugged. "Thank you, for a second chance."

It was nice seeing someone have a happy ending. I think that's the reason I am Red Robin. I can't save everyone, but I will never stop trying. Everyone deserves a happy story.

AN

So anyway in the first chapter I stated Tim got her the flowers a month after she helped him, it was supposed to be a week, sorry for any confusion. I wanted to write this story because in most stories people never stand up and help the hero. I based Kayla off a friend of mine who is always upbeat with anything that happens. Thanks for reading and review!


End file.
